


tonight you're mine

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Leashes, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Top!Niall, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: Harry looked at Niall, eyes wide and mouth open slightly, looking almost nervous as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. “We’re going to try something a little bit different tonight, pet,” said Niall, more gently than anything else he’d said in the last five minutes but decidedly still firm. “You’regoing to bemygood boy tonight.”Harry was definitely not going to turn down the chance to let Niall be his Dom for the night; he would never turn downanythingNiall wanted to try, especially when he seemed so enthusiastic.or...Niall really loves Harry's photos from his shoot forAnother Man, especially the photos with the collar.





	tonight you're mine

“Harry,” said Niall, sounding like he was scolding a small child, “what’s  _this_?” He pointed at the leather collar around Harry’s neck in one of the cover photos, the one from when his hair was still long, spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

“Um,” said Harry nervously, “it’s a- it’s a collar.” His cheeks burned a brighter shade of red than Niall had ever seen them.

“Yes,” said Niall, attention back on the photo of Harry. “Do you still have it?”

“No. It was just for the photoshoot. They didn’t let me keep it,” said Harry.

“A shame, that,” said Niall. Harry looked slightly confused.

“I have,” said Harry, pointing at another photo, the one with his newer short hair that he still felt didn’t look quite right, “I have  _that_  one.”

“Harry,” said Niall, his voice a low growl, “where is it?”

“It’s in- it’s in my closet,” answered Harry, sounding a bit unsure.

“Go get it, Harry,” said Niall, not a request but a demand.

“Niall?” said Harry, sounding even more unsure and a bit confused.

“Go  _get it_ , Harry,” said Niall with a dangerous edge that Harry had never heard there before.

Harry looked at Niall, eyes wide and mouth open slightly, looking almost nervous as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. “We’re going to try something a little bit different tonight, pet,” said Niall, more gently than anything else he’d said in the last five minutes but decidedly still firm. “ _You’re_  going to be  _my_  good boy tonight.”

 _Oh_. That’s what Niall wanted. They’d never done it  _that_  way round before; Niall was the perfect sub and Harry a born Dom and they’d never tried it any other way. But Harry was definitely not going to turn down the chance to let Niall be his Dom for the night; he would never turn down  _anything_  Niall wanted to try, especially when he seemed so enthusiastic.

“Yes, Sir,” said Harry quietly. Niall groaned and Harry got up and walked out of the room, returning a couple minutes later with the leather collar, a leash attached to the metal link near the clasp.

“Come here,” said Niall, eyes dark with lust, and Harry walked toward the sofa where the blonde was sitting. As Harry approached him, Niall spread his legs and gestured to the space between them. Harry knelt in front of Niall and, without needing to be told, handed him the collar.

Niall took the collar and ran his fingers over the material, feeling the cool smoothness of the leather. He unclasped it and looked at Harry, who dipped his head forward and placed his forehead against Niall’s inner thigh. Niall reached down and tucked the collar under Harry’s throat, buckling the metal at the nape of his neck. Giving a slight tug, he pulled Harry’s head up from where it still rested against his thigh.

“Stand up,” said Niall and Harry did as he’d been told. Niall stood in front of the taller lad and unbuttoned the few buttons Harry had actually done up at the front of his ridiculous floral patterned shirt. He pushed it off and watched as it fell to the floor behind Harry. His hands moved down and unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s tight black jeans, pushing them down Harry’s long legs. Without needing instruction, Harry lifted each foot up and pulled the jeans off completely.

Standing before Niall in just a pair of black boxer briefs with a leather collar and leash around his neck, Harry felt very vulnerable and his cheeks reddened under Niall’s steady gaze.

Niall reached forward and pushed the boxers down to the floor. His hand moved to Harry’s cock and he wrapped his fingers around the length. He teased Harry, sliding his hand up and down the lad’s hardening cock, grip just firm enough to drive Harry crazy and leave him wanting.

Niall stepped back and looked at Harry; naked and hard, cheeks flushed a dark pink and eyes closed, breathing uneven and harsh, and a  _fucking_ collar clasped around his throat, Niall thought he’d never looked so beautiful.

“Harry,” said Niall, sitting back down on the sofa, “come here.” Harry walked toward Niall and looked at him. “Kneel.” Obediently, Harry knelt on the floor next to Niall’s feet. Niall leant forward and grabbed the television remote from underneath the photo of Harry with short hair and the same collar he was currently wearing. He turned the television on and flipped through the channels for a few minutes, settling on a rerun of  _Seinfeld_.

Harry shifted on the floor and looked up at Niall from under his eyelashes. Niall ignored him, watching the television instead of his naked, collared boyfriend who knelt at his feet. After about ten minutes spent watching Niall watch television, Harry turned his attention to the telly.

The second episode ended and Niall turned the television off, returning the remote to the coffee table and picking up the end of Harry’s leash. He gave it an experimental tug and watched as Harry gave a slight start. His green eyes looked up at Niall and Niall bit back the urge to drop to his knees and kiss Harry senseless. Instead, he pulled the leash as he began to walk toward the kitchen. Harry dropped forward to his hands and followed Niall quickly on his hands and knees, collar pulling against the sensitive flesh of his neck.

In the kitchen, Niall nodded to a spot on the floor near the dining table and Harry scurried to kneel by the chair. Niall dropped the leash and moved toward the refrigerator, pulling out leftover Chinese food. He fixed himself a plate, heating it in the microwave. He placed his own plate at the table and then gave Harry the still half-full container of fried rice. Harry accepted the rice and, knowing how he would play this game if  _he_ were in Niall’s place, waited for Niall to sit and start eating his own food before Harry took his first bite. He wasn’t quite sure if Niall would even think of that but the blonde was doing well so far so he decided not to test him.

They ate in silence, Harry finishing before Niall. Niall stood up and looked down at Harry, plate in hand, and said sternly, “Stay.” He took Harry’s empty container and fork and moved to the sink, washing the dish and both forks.

Walking back to Harry, Niall bent down and picked up the leash. He tugged it, leading Harry, still on his hands and knees, through the house and to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Niall walked toward the bed and flicked the leash, urging Harry up onto the bed. Harry climbed onto the bed and knelt, bum on his ankles, and looked at Niall expectantly.

“You’re mine,” said Niall, a simple statement of fact.

“I am, Sir,” agreed Harry.

Niall looked at Harry, scanning his body and the collar around his neck that linked to the leash he still held in his hand. Niall suddenly realised he wasn’t really sure what to do next because he’d never  _done_  this before, not this way round anyway. He pulled the leash as he thought, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice his hesitation and uncertainty.

“May I suck your cock, please, Sir?” asked Harry quietly.

“Yes,” said Niall, realising Harry could tell he wasn’t quite sure what to do but didn’t want him to stop. “Suck my cock.” He tugged the leash and Harry stumbled forward a bit.

Niall pulled his shirt over his head while Harry moved his hands to Niall’s jeans, undoing the fly and pushing both the jeans and boxers down Niall’s skinny legs. He took Niall’s cock in his hands and began to stroke the length, up and down and up, for a few moments. Finally, he looked up at Niall through his eyelashes and leant forward, taking the tip of Niall’s cock into his mouth. He licked the head, swirling his tongue around before moving his lush lips down farther, taking nearly all of Niall’s length into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, trailing his tongue along the vein on the underside of Niall’s cock as he moved.

Niall felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and tugged the leash hard, pulling Harry off of his cock.

“I told you that you could suck my dick. I didn’t tell you that you could make me cum, though I appreciate the effort,” said Niall harshly.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” said Harry, looking down at his lap and burning with pride at how well Niall was doing with their play.

“I’ll have to punish you for that,” said Niall, thinking about how much he loved it when Harry slapped him. “Look at me.”

Harry looked up and Niall slapped him across the face, earning a startled “ _oh_ ” from Harry.

“You should know to do only what you’re told, pet,” said Niall, a hint of derision in his tone.

He slapped Harry’s face, alternating from side to side until Harry was crying and panting and whimpering. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you, thank you,” babbled Harry, tears on his cheeks and snot on his nose. “Thank you.”

Niall pushed Harry onto his back and crawled up the bed to him. Hovering over Harry on his hands and knees, he shoved his cock into Harry’s mouth, fucking his face hard and rough, surprised at his own force. Harry coughed and spluttered around Niall’s length, drool sliding down his chin, as he willingly allowed Niall to fuck into his slack mouth.

Cock so hard and wet from Harry’s sloppy mouth, Niall pulled out from between Harry’s swollen lips. He moved down Harry’s body and forced three fingers into Harry’s mouth, letting the brunette lick and suck them before fucking them in and out, getting them wet and covered in spit and drool.

“Good boy,” cooed Niall, fingering Harry’s arsehole roughly with two slippery fingers before pressing a third in beside the first two. “Oh, you take it so easily, you little slag.”

“Yes, please, Sir. Yes, please. Yes, please,” whined Harry, fucking himself down on Niall’s spit-slick fingers.

Niall pulled his fingers out of Harry’s stretched hole and moved his hands to Harry’s hips. He pulled at the taller lad’s waist and flipped him onto his stomach. “Hands and knees,” demanded Niall and Harry did as he was told.

The blonde took Harry’s leash and tied it to the headboard. He shifted back around behind Harry and, without warning, fucked the whole length of his still-slick cock into Harry’s arse. He began to fuck into Harry, the speed and harshness of his thrusts shoving Harry back and forth on the mattress, effectively pulling the leather collar tight around his throat and choking him every time his body rocked back toward Niall.

Grabbing a fistful of Harry’s short hair, Niall pulled hard.

“Thank you, Sir,” whined Harry. “Thank you!”

“You love this, don’t you?” said Niall, a question that didn’t require an answer as Harry moaned and choked out whimpers and “ _thank you_.”

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Niall told Harry as he continued fucking him. “You’re mine, Harry.  _Only mine_. Nobody else does this to you.”

“No, Sir,” agreed Harry. “Only you. Only want you.”

“Good slut,” said Niall, pulling Harry’s head up by his hair. Harry moaned, throaty and deep, and Niall growled. “You like it when I hurt you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Yes, Sir.”

“Are you going to cum because I’m hurting you? You probably are, you filthy boy,” said Niall, yanking Harry’s hair hard, blunt fingernails digging into Harry’s scalp, and fucking into his arse at a brutal, bruising pace. “You’re going to cum because I’m fucking you so hard and I’m pulling your hair.”

Harry moaned and relaxed his neck, head held up by Niall’s firm grip on his hair.

“I’m fucking you and your face is all red and bruised from me slapping you and covered in your own drool from letting me fuck your pretty face, you dirty boy.”

Harry’s whines and moans grew more frantic, his rough breathing and wheezing turning Niall on more than he could ever remember being. “You love that you’re choking from that collar. Can you even breathe?”

Niall pulled on the collar and leant forward to bite Harry at the junction of his shoulder and neck. With a shout, Harry came all over the bed below him. His knees weak, he collapsed to the mattress.

“No, baby boy, you’re not done yet,” said Niall sharply, pulling Harry’s hips up again and holding them in place as he fucked him deep and hard. “Not until I fill your arse with my cum and leave you dripping.”

Groaning and growling, Niall finally came. He pulled his softening cock out and Harry felt Niall’s cum on his arse, dribbling down the backs of his thighs.

Niall sat on the bed beside Harry and untied the leash from the headboard. Winding it around his hand to shorten the length, he pulled Harry closer to himself and kissed him. It was firm but sweet and loving, a contrast to the harshness of his actions and demeanour from just a few moments prior.

“What a good boy you were, baby. So good,” Niall praised, pulling Harry into his lap and leaning back the slightest bit. He ran his thumbs along Harry’s sharp cheekbones softly and looked into Harry’s watery eyes. With a tender kiss to Harry’s lips, Niall leant back and unclasped Harry’s collar, placing it beside him on the bed. He tilted Harry’s head back with a gentle hand on his jaw and kissed all along Harry’s throat, soothing the red, bruised skin where the leather collar had rubbed as it choked him.

“Come on, pet,” whispered Niall, rubbing calming circles on Harry’s shoulders and back. “Let’s get you cleaned up and cozy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this was my first time writing top!niall but i think niall and i did all right! you can find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com). i'm quite friendly and love to talk!
> 
> kudos and comments are so appreciated!


End file.
